


Push

by larryspangel



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, haru needs to stop with his sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Kisumi get stuck in the locker room together overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Haru looked up at the sound of another person in the room. He’d come into the locker room not really paying attention after being yelled at to get out of the pool. Apparently school pools had hours even when you were on the swim team.

Looking up, he saw a shock of pink hair and immediately forced his gaze back down to his bag. If that shitty hair color matched who he thought it was, he wanted to be gone as fast as possible.

“Hi Haru, have you seen Makoto? I wanted to ask him a question,” Kisumi said, grinning widely. 

Inwardly groaning, Haru practically shoved his face into his bag, reflexively searching for a place to hide. Maybe while he was sniffing his gym shorts, a meteor would come down and hit Kisumi, saving Haru.

“You okay, Haru?” Kisumi asked, cocking his head to the side. “I have an idea! How about we hang out after we leave and get some food and catch up!” 

Trying not to breathe in the smell of sweat and who knew what else, Haru didn’t move or speak, hoping Kisumi would get the hint. He just wanted to get home and have some mackerel.

“You were always a silent one huh? I’m guessing Makoto isn’t here, so we can head out together.” Kisumi went to open the locker room door, but it wouldn’t budge.

Hearing Kisumi move away from the bench where his bag was, Haru waited patiently for the sound of the door opening. Once the idiot was gone, he’d head home. Kisumi could sit here and wait for him all night for all he cared.

At the sound of a bang, Haru turned toward the noise, half forgetting his head was currently stuffed into his gym bag and receiving a face full of dirty socks. He lunged back in disgust and ended up banging his head against the lockers, dirty laundry spilling onto the floor when his duffel toppled over from the sudden movement. Haru turned to glare at Kisumi. It was clearly all his fault.

“Um Haru, the door won’t open. It seems to be locked or something,” Kisumi said, shrugging at Haru.

Still glaring, Haru turned his ire on the door handle briefly before looking back at Kisumi. “Keep trying.” He didn’t intend to speak any more than necessary. The less words they said, the less possibility of Kisumi thinking Haru actually wanted to spend time with him.

Kisumi tried again, shaking the door handle. “Nope, still won’t budge. Do you want to try?” Kisumi asked, motioning at the door handle. 

Haru grudgingly stood up, shouldered Kisumi aside despite the open path to the door, and yanked on the handle as hard as he could. The stupid thing wouldn’t budge.

One more time.

He yanked again, both hands white-knuckled and muscles in his arms and back straining, but the metal lock in the door simply rattled loudly without opening.

Haru froze, hands still on the door handle, mind willing the door to let him free. He refused to turn around and face the truth.

“Haru, I can’t seem to get a phone signal in here either, I guess we’re stuck for the night. It could be worse though, we could be stuck with complete strangers. This could end up being fun, like the sleepovers we had with Makoto when we were younger. You did tend to go home sick during those though, but it was still fun!” 

No one is talking. Eyes fixed resolutely ahead, Haru chose not to respond. He also jiggled the handle one more time in case this was all a dream and he was really about to go home and get mackerel and Kisumi was a dream and ohmygod he’s talking again.

Kisumi took a seat on the bench and gave Haru a grin. “Since we’re here, why don’t you catch me up on your life? I know you aren’t much of a talker, but I miss you and the gang. I can talk though, if you want? I have tons of stories from my school that I can share!” 

Haru would rather have moved to the middle of a fucking desert than sit down and chat with Kisumi. “Any chance you learned how to pick locks?” Haru asked instead, completely ignoring Kisumi’s attempts at conversation.

“No, I don’t think I know how. Cheer up, Haru! Come take a seat and we can talk and catch up. Don’t be so cold, Haruka.”

Haru stared at the seat Kisumi gestured to, glanced up at Kisumi’s eager face, and walked to the other end of the locker room, grabbing his bag along the way, and settled onto the very end of that bench. He considered shoving his head back into his duffel.

Kisumi stood up and joined Haru on the bench so that they could talk easier. “Makoto told me that you fixed the pool up here with just the three of you, that’s so cool! You are still the same water-loving, hardworking individual that you were back in middle school,” Kisumi told Haru, smiling at him. 

With Kisumi right next to him, Haru felt the tiniest bit bad for considering it, but he shoved his head into his bag anyway, murmuring “I’m gonna take a nap” and kicking Kisumi off the bench, pretending to stretch out for a nap. He might as well get comfortable if he was going to deal with the pink chatterbox.

“Haru, come on. I’m going to be bored and you can nap anytime you want. I’ll do all the talking if you want? I know you don’t like talking and I don’t want to push you to talk. I have some pretty funny stories from when I visited America last summer that I could share with you?”

Haru shut his eyes and feigned snoring.

“Haru, please talk or at least listen. We are friends and friends talk and such. We could play a game! How about we play I Spy?”

Still refusing to respond, Haru shoved his face into his laundry, braving the smell. The stench of sweat and dirt was better than listening to Kisumi.

Kisumi decided to take a different approach and started to poke Haru. 

The moment a finger jabbed into his side, Haru bolted upright, his bag swinging around his head and hitting Kisumi in the face.

The hit caused Kisumi to fall off of the bench onto his butt. “Haru, what was that fo—oh hey you’re up now! Does that mean you want to talk?”

…

“No.” Haru settled back onto the bench for another attempt at a nap.

“Haruka, why are you so cold? You need to smile sometimes. I have an idea!” Kisumi then proceeded to tickle Haru, to try to get him to smile.

“What are—stop,” Haru snickered, trying to keep the smile off his face and flailed around to escape Kisumi. When Kisumi just followed after him, he grabbed his bag, swinging it like a weapon and crashing it into Kisumi’s side. While Kisumi fell to the floor once again, Haru bolted for the doors, forgetting they were locked.

Kisumi laughed and got himself off the ground. “See, smiling isn’t so bad, now is it?” Kisumi looked up to see Haru by the doors. “Come sit back down, silly. What do you want to do now?”

Haru glanced at the bench, back at the doors, and at the bench once more. After one last tug on the door, he resigned himself to his fate and settled onto the bench about a foot away from Kisumi. Conversation was definitely more tolerable than tickling. "I'll listen."

Kisumi gave Haru the biggest smile. “Great! Do you want to hear about my time in America last summer?”

"If I say yes, will you talk enough not to ask me anymore questions for the night?"

“I guess? It was a super fun trip though! I went to Florida and at the beach, this guy gave me free ice cream because he liked my hair. He was super friendly! Apparently in America, people kiss goodbye? I mean, no one else did that, but he did!” 

Haru was only half listening but looked up when Kisumi paused to stare at him incredulously. There were usually limits to a person's stupidity.

“Too bad we couldn’t stay longer. He invited me to this thing that they do in America. They use this phrase, ‘Netflix and chill’? I’m not sure what it means exactly, but I love watching shows on Netflix!”

Haru neither knew nor cared about how Americans flirted and ended up tuning out the rest of Kisumi's words, nodding blankly ever so often to fake attention. He idly wondered if Makoto might come looking for him. Or if there was any food in Makoto's locker since Haru's own was empty and maybe Kisumi would finally shut up with something in his mouth.

“We should play a game or something, since we’re going to be here for awhile. Do you have any games you wanna play?” Kisumi asked, grinning at Haru.

Busy contemplating how many mackerel he would grill when he finally got home, Haru was still just silently nodding to Kisumi when the question was asked.

“Great! What are your game ideas, Haru?” Kisumi asked, excited that Haru wanted to play a game with him.

Haru finally registered that Kisumi was staring at him expectantly and frowned a bit in confusion. "What?" he asked grumpily. Hadn't Kisumi said he'd stop asking questions?

“You said that you had ideas for a game? Why are you all grumpy again, Haru?” Kisumi said, slinging an arm around Haru.

“The silent game,” Haru muttered, outright glaring at the offending limb contaminating his shoulder.

“That sounds boring, but I think I’ll win if we play anyways. You may be a silent person, but I’m pretty good at these types of games. You ready?” Kisumi asked, smiling. 

Haru didn’t bother dignifying that with a response, but still stared at Kisumi’s arm, trying to get it off without expending the energy to actually shove it off himself.

Kisumi took that as a sign to start the game. “Ok, ready set go!” Kisumi went silent, determined to beat Haru.

Relieved that he finally had some peace, Haru glanced around the locker rooms, seeing his belongings strewn across the floor from when he’d smashed his bag into Kisumi’s side, and moving to pack it all up again. He hoped his things were okay. Kisumi better not have broken anything.

Kisumi wanted to win this game badly, so when Haru went to sit down again, he sat directly onto his lap.

Haru dropped his bag in surprise at the weight in his lap and stared at Kisumi, silently asking What the hell do you think you’re doing?! only to receive a cheeky grin in response. He weighed his options: deal with this and decontaminate his lap later or push Kisumi off and maybe murder him. That second option seemed pretty tempting...

Kisumi just smiled and kissed Haru on the cheek, to see if that would cause him to make a sound of some sort. 

“What did you just—” Haru spluttered, too stunned even to push Kisumi off his lap. His mind was still trying to grasp what the hell had happened.

“Ha! I win the game,” Kisumi said, grinning at Haru. 

Too surprised to remember his silent act, Haru shot back, “Fine, you win. Now get the hell off me!”

"But Haru, I'm comfortable," Kisumi said, smirking. 

“I’m not,” Haru answered, narrowing his eyes and staring back at Kisumi irritated.

"How about we play another game then and if you win, I'll get off of you," Kisumi told Haru, grinning at him. 

A muscle twitched in Haru’s jaw and his eyes narrowed even further to slits. “And what do you win?” he asked cautiously.

"Hmm… How about a kiss?" Kisumi asked, giggling. 

Haru instinctively jerked back, almost falling off the bench if Kisumi hadn’t been in his lap. “How about hell no?!”

"Come on Haru, don't be a party pooper. Besides we’re both almost adults here. What's wrong with a little kissing between friends? And who knows, maybe you’ll end up winning and it won't matter anyways." 

Glancing between the cheeky grin on Kisumi’s face and his occupied lap, Haru tried once more, ”How about you just get off on your own?”

Kisumi pouted. "That's no fun though. Would you rather sit here bored through the night or play a game with one of your friends?" 

Haru made a show of looking around the empty locker room before turning back to Kisumi and shooting him a blank look. “I don’t see any of my friends.”

Kisumi pouted again and pretended to cry. “Haruka, why are you so cold?” Kisumi asked, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Haru shoved down a look of disgust so as not to increase the waterworks. First lap-sitting, now the bastard was crying on him. He wasn’t sure how the night could get any worse. “Um, I’m sorry… I’ll play your game with you if you stop crying…” He awkwardly patted Kisumi’s back in an attempt to comfort the boy.

Kisumi stopped fake crying and perked up. “Great! What do you wanna play now?”

The sudden change in demeanor had Haru squinting suspiciously. “You bastard.”

“Hey, you said you would play, so you have to follow through,” Kisumi said, smirking at Haru. “How about we play truth or dare and the person who can’t complete the dare loses. How does that sound?” 

“I can’t pick truth?” Haru didn’t fully trust any dares Kisumi had in mind. They were in a mostly empty room, save for Haru’s laundry, deodorant, and whatever else he had in his bag, but something about that sly look in Kisumi’s eyes said he would make do with what they had.

Kisumi sighed. “Fine, you can pick truth sometimes, but you can’t not choose dare. You have to be dared every once in awhile or you automatically lose. Remember though, you have to tell the truth if you pick truth, no matter what it is.” Kisumi gave him another smirk. “Who wants to go first?”

“Truth.” Haru figured the game would end soon enough that he’d be able to get by with only truths. It was probably a fluke when Kisumi won that stupid silent game earlier.

“Hmm...ok, I’ll start off easy. What do you look for in a relationship?”

That threw Haru off a bit. He stared a bit incredulously, scrabbling for a response. “Do I get to ask why?”

“Nope.”

Huffing a bit, Haru answered, “Fine. I like guys who are shorter than me with dark hair and don’t talk a lot.”

“That’s quite specific. Ok, I pick truth as well,” Kisumi told Haru, smiling at him.

“Alright. What are you looking for?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Er. In a relationship. You know, what you asked me…” Haru wasn’t sure why that sounded so weird to say out loud. He also wasn’t sure why he didn’t just change the question… Probably because it was too much effort.

“I guess I like someone who is passionate about what they love. I love seeing someone light up when they get to do what they love most. Whether it’s singing, volleyball, or really anything, I love it. Looks wise, I don’t necessarily have a preference, I do like blue eyes though.”

Haru blinked. Once then twice then a third, processing. “Sounds hard to find… and sappy.” But he thought about Makoto and Rin and Nagisa and Rei and wondered if maybe Kisumi was thinking of one of them. They were all as devoted to swimming as Haru was. None of them had blue eyes though.

"Anyways Haru, truth or dare?" Kisumi asked, giving Haru a sweet smile. 

“Truth.”

“Remember, you’re going to have to eventually pick dare. Okay, how long have you known that you were gay and how did you figure it out?”

Haru was back to his suspicious squinting as he asked, “How do you know I’m gay? Are you stalking me, Kisumi?”

“I just assumed because when I asked you what you looked for in a relationship you said guys, who are shorter than you and so forth. So, when did you figure it out?”

These questions were way more… deep than Haru had been expecting. He supposed he’d been anticipating ways for Kisumi to torment him later like his worst fears or pet peeves or stupid stuff like that. Surprised by the depth of the question, Haru gave it a bit more thought. “Um, in middle school, I guess? I mean, that was when everyone else started liking people and i kinda just noticed that girls… weren’t my thing. Or something like that. Makoto mostly told me that I was probably gay though. It didn’t much matter to me.” Haru shrugged, unconsciously brushing his arms against Kisumi with the movement.

“So, uh, truth or dare, Kisumi…” he looked at the walls awkwardly, embarrassed by the sappy questions.

“I’ll switch it up and pick dare,” Kisumi said, grinning. 

Haru looked Kisumi very directly in his chest. “Can I dare you to finally get off my lap?”

“That’s cheating. Come on Haru, think of a real dare. I’m up for anything,” Kisumi told Haru, smirking.

Haru took a cursory glance around the room. “Alright, I dare you to climb on top of the lockers and grab a spiderweb.”

“Gross, but okay.” Kisumi got off of Haru’s lap and used the bench to get up onto the lockers. He reached up and grabbed a spider web and jumped back down, quickly wiping the spider web off of his hand. “Did it, now I think it’s about time you pick dare, Nanase,” Kisumi said, sitting back down onto Haru’s lap. 

Wrinkling his nose at both the name and the cobweb remnants Kisumi probably got on him, Haru grumbled out, “I’m pretty sure I deserve another truth considering you just got spider on me.”

“Ugh fine, but next time you have to choose dare. What’s your favorite thing about me,” Kisumi said, giving Haru the biggest smile. 

“Uh. Your…” Thinking about Kisumi wasn’t exactly on Haru to-do list everyday so he focused on the first thing that came to mind--Kisumi’s face that was way too close to his own. “...smile.” He added a quiet “I guess.” under his breath.

“Thanks! Okay, I pick truth.”

“Uh, why do you like blue eyes?”

“I don’t know really, I just find them pretty. They always make me think of a large, open ocean with endless possibilities. That came out cheesier than I thought it would, but it’s the truth,” Kisumi said, looking down and blushing.

Kisumi just kept surprising him. Fidgeting a bit from the other boy’s blush (Haru wasn’t the best at dealing with feelings), he murmured, “So what’s my dare then?”

“Hmm...I dare you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them.” 

“Should I be concerned?” Haru asked, closing his eyes anyways. “I better not end up injured.”

Kisumi took in a breath then leaned in to press a soft kiss to Haru’s lips.

At the first contact with his lips, Haru’s eyes flew open, not quite grasping the situation even as Kisumi’s lips were touching his and Kisumi’s eyes were closed and wow Kisumi is too damn tall and too damn good at kissing.

Haru leaned back instinctively and reached out a hand to pull Kisumi closer… accidentally shifting their center of gravity so much that they ended up falling off the bench in the process. They ended up a pile of limbs on the floor, Haru clutching Kisumi’s head to his face, sort of protecting him (or more accurately, his face).

Kisumi opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that Haru’s face was still up close to his. “That was some fall, huh?” Kisumi chuckled. 

Haru was torn between covering his face to hide the raging blush and cradling his poor head after the damage it had taken in the fall. He chose to cover his face. Speaking through the hand over his mouth, he complained, “You’re heavy. Will you get off now?”

Kisumi giggled and got off of Haru, only to pull Haru back down on top of him, capturing his lips into another kiss. 

“Oi,” Haru leaned back a bit to glare at Kisumi without much heat. “I said you get off, not pull me onto you.”

“Hey, you were the one pulling me closer beforehand. Besides, would you rather just sit awkwardly in the locker room some more, or make out? I say make out is the better option, but that’s just me,” Kisumi told Haru, smirking.

Haru could feel his face on fire and tried to free a hand to cover his face once more, only to realize it was trapped by Kisumi from when he’d fallen on him. “Er… what about the game?” he tried. Real. Smooth.

“I thought you didn’t even want to play a game in the first place? Don’t you think games are a bit childish anyways?” Kisumi gave Haru another smirk then leaned down and started to kiss Haru’s neck.

Swearing to himself that his voice was most definitely not a bit breathless and that he probably wasn’t arching his neck purposefully, Haru breathed out, “Thought you wanted… to play… Seemed pretty… interested.” He could feel himself flushing all the way down his neck now.

Kisumi stopped kissing Haru’s neck and moved his face in closer to Haru’s, until their lips were almost touching. “I’m more interested in something else right now,” Kisumi whispered, his lips ghosting over Haru’s.

Gasping a bit, Haru muttered, “It’s the blue eyes.”

Kisumi chuckled at Haru’s remark, then leaned in to kiss him once again. He started off slow, reaching up to run his fingers through Haru’s hair. 

Enjoying the feel of fingers tangling in his hair, Haru lowered himself a bit more from his propped position, shifting his arms so he supported himself with one arm, the other occupied with tracing slow shapes into the bare skin exposed when Kisumi’s shirt rode up a bit in the fall.

Kisumi deepened the kiss, softly biting down on Haru’s lower lip and pulling him in closer. 

Haru groaned into Kisumi’s mouth, opening his own and tilting his head slightly for better access. His other hand pressed into Kisumi’s side harder, feeling Kisumi’s warmth matching that of the heat pooling in Haru’s stomach.

Kisumi ran his nails down Haru's back as he kissed him, simultaneously gliding his tongue across Haru's bottom lip. 

Haru arched his back in reaction to Kisumi. Slipping his own tongue into Kisumi’s mouth, Haru carefully maneuvered them so they rested on the ground, his arm that had propped him earlier now resting on the floor and his hand tangled in Kisumi’s hair. Angling his mouth a bit more, he tasted bubblegum and almost laughed. Of course bubbly Kisumi would have such a childish taste. Then he was brought back to focus by Kisumi’s roaming mouth. The things they were doing now were anything but childish.

Kisumi moaned into the kiss. He ran his hands up and down Haru's abs then pulled away to get Haru's shirt off, immediately kissing him again once it was off. He started kissing back down Haru's neck, sucking softly at the skin causing red marks that would later bruise. 

Haru stifled out a moan as Kisumi kissed his neck. He reached underneath Kisumi's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving them both shirtless. Haru stopped for a second, looking Kisumi's body up and down. He hadn't seen Kisumi shirtless since middle school and damn puberty did him well. 

Kisumi chuckled at Haru staring at him. "You like what you see?" 

Haru blushed. "Shut up." 

Kisumi gave Haru a smirk. "Make me." 

That was all Kisumi needed to say before Haru was back on him, kissing him hard. The kiss grew more passionate and Haru started to grind his crotch into Kisumi's.

Kisumi moaned into Haru's mouth as he grinded back against Haru. Kisumi pulled away from Haru's lips and started kissing down his body. Kisumi stopped at Haru's nipples, circling his tongue around one and using his fingers to play with the other. 

Haru moaned louder than he intended to. He didn't realize that his nipples were so sensitive until now. He could feel his face was completed flushed as Kisumi continued to play with his nipples. 

Kisumi smiled at the noises Haru was making and went to trail more kisses down Haru's body. He reached his lower stomach, before looking up to see if it was okay to take off Haru's pants.

Haru nodded at Kisumi, letting him continue what he had started. 

Kisumi slowly pulled down Haru's pants and began to palm at Haru's cock through his boxers. 

Haru groaned, thrusting up into Kisumi's palm, trying to get more friction. 

Kisumi smiled and yanked down Haru's boxers to expose his dripping cock. Kisumi licked his lips as he started slowly pumping Haru's dick. He lowered himself and licked a strip down the bottom of his cock then took the head of it into his mouth as he pumped the rest with his hand. 

Haru was a moaning mess. He had no idea that Kisumi was so amazing with his hands. He knew exactly where to touch Haru to make him melt. 

Kisumi stopped partially jerking him off with his hand and took Haru's cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down. Kisumi kneaded at Haru's ass as he took Haru deeper into his throat. 

Haru wanted Kisumi so bad at this point. He didn't want to come too soon, he wanted this to last longer. He pulled Kisumi off of him and into a kiss, so that he wouldn't come too soon. He started pulling down Kisumi's pants as he roughly kissed him. 

Kisumi wiggled out of his pants and boxers as he continued to kiss Haru, grinding their cocks together. "Haru, do you happen to have any lube or lotion on you and possibly a condom?" Kisumi asked between kisses.

"Mhm, yea I should have some in my bag. Check the side pocket on the right side."

Kisumi reached into the bag and sure enough, there was lube and a few condoms in there. Kisumi laid Haru down onto his back. "Ok, I want you to relax. I'm going to take care of you and make you feel really good." Kisumi kissed Haru before squirting some of the lube onto his fingers. "Ready?" 

Haru nodded as Kisumi pushed his pointer finger in. Haru laid his head back and tried to get used to the new feeling. He hasn't exactly gone this far, but he wasn't going to tell Kisumi that right now. 

Kisumi pumped his finger in and out of Haru until he was able to add a second one. "How's it feeling babe?" 

"Weird, but a-ah," as Haru tired to finish that sentence, Kisumi hit his prostate. Haru let out breathy moans every time Kisumi would hit his prostate. 

Kisumi then added another finger, scissoring them inside of Haru until it seemed like Haru was pretty stretched. He opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock, then lubed it up. "Are you ready, Haru?"

Haru just nodded, a bit nervous but excited. 

Kisumi slowly started to push himself into Haru, inch by inch, making sure Haru was comfortable. 

Haru winced a bit in pain, not used to the feeling. Kisumi paused and let him adjust. "You can move now."

Kisumi leaned down to kiss him, then started to slowly thrusting in and out of Haru. "Fuck Haru, you are so tight. You feel so good around my cock, babe." 

Haru groaned as Kisumi started to deepen his thrusts. He ran his nails down Kisumi’s back as he continued to fuck him. He felt so full and he loved it.

Kisumi proceeded to suck hickies onto Haru’s neck as he pumped in and out of him. 

Haru let out a loud moan and wrapped his legs around Kisumi, giving him better access. He pulled Kisumi down into a rough kiss and just let him fuck him. 

Kisumi moaned and started to thrust faster, hitting Haru’s prostate every time. Haru was a moaning mess underneath him, and he loved it. “Shit, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Fuck Kisumi, same here.” Kisumi thrusted into Haru a few more times, before Haru lost it and came all over his stomach. 

Kisumi came shortly after, moaning out Haru’s name over and over again. He collapsed on top of Haru, breathing heavily.

As the heat faded away to content exhaustion, Haru finally gained the sense of mind to blush. Hard. Despite what they’d just been doing, he hurriedly turned his head so Kisumi wouldn’t notice the bright red his face had become.

Kisumi chuckled at Haru acting all flustered and gave him a light peck on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re like this.”

Still not looking at Kisumi, Haru argued, “Am not.”

“Are too,” Kisumi said, before wrapping his arms around Haru and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

Haru hesitated just a beat before tentatively putting his own arm around Kisumi and pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “Am not,” he repeated beneath his breath.

“Haru, you are extremely cute, just accept it,” Kisumi said, giving him a sweet smile. 

Face hotter than he’d ever thought possible, Haru buried his face in Kisumi’s hair, glaring into the strands of pink. “You’re just enjoying making me blush,” he complained, poking Kisumi in the side with the hand not occupied already holding him.

Kisumi leaned down to press a soft kiss to Haru’s lips. “Maybe just a little bit,” Kisumi admitted, grinning at him. 

Haru pulled Kisumi closer for a more proper kiss--and to feel a bit more body heat. He shivered as their lips met a second time, not entirely from the kiss.

Kisumi pulled back after the kiss and wrapped his arms around Haru. “You’re shivering, love. Do you want me to grab some of the towels in here and we can just use them as blankets for tonight, since we are still stuck here?” 

“Shouldn’t we get dressed?” Haru asked, already searching for the duffel he’d lost track of when they’d been doing… other things. 

Kisumi pulled Haru into his arms, stopping him from looking for his duffel. “I’m too tired to change. Can we just throw some towels over us and sleep?” Kisumi asked Haru, sleepily. 

Haru glanced down at Kisumi, appreciated the view, and turned his head to the side to fight a new blush. “...We can use the towels in my bag,” he told the floor.

Kisumi smiled at him sleepily, then yawned. “Mhmkay sounds good,” he said, trying to keep awake. 

Blindly feeling for his bag so as not to disturb Kisumi too much, Haru felt a bit of cloth and pulled his duffel closer, reaching inside for towels which he hastily draped over the both of them before leaning forward a bit for a faint goodnight kiss to Kisumi’s hair.  
________________

 

For some odd reason when Makoto went to pick up Haru at his house this morning, he wasn’t there. He just shrugged it off and went straight to the pool. He opened the locker room door and went inside. “Haru, are you in here?” he called out. He looked down to see a blatantly naked Haru and Kisumi covered with a towel in the middle of the locker room. His eyes widened as he spluttered out a surprised “Wha-?”

At the sound of Makoto’s voice, Haru shifted slightly, eyes still closed, to get up only to be stopped by a weight on his body. Frowning, he opened his eyes to see Kisumi, still very naked and clinging to Haru in his sleep. Stuttering out incoherent explanations, Haru flailed for the towels that had slipped off of them in their sleep, waking Kisumi in the process.

Kisumi sat up, confused at what was going on only to see a very shocked Makoto standing about a foot away from them. “Makoto?! What are you doing here? How did you get in? What time is it?” Kisumi stumbled out questions as he tried to cover himself with one of the towels.

“W-why are you two naked and why are you both in the locker room this early? Scratch the second one, why are you two naked together?! I know Haru and he wouldn’t do this sort of thing without a pool or some sort of water involved, right? Also, when did you start hanging out with Kisumi? Did I miss something?!” Makoto tried to get out questions, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on. He thought that Haru hated Kisumi, even though Kisumi never noticed his hate. 

Haru--now fully dressed and bright red--swiveled rapidly between Kisumi and Makoto, Makoto and Kisumi before realizing something… “Wait, Makoto, how’d you get in here???”

“I just walked in, why?” Makoto asked, cocking his head to the side.

“But the door was locked, did you have a key or something?” Kisumi asked, confused.

“No it wasn’t. You do know that it’s a push door right?” Makoto asked.

“...Why didn’t you come get me last night?” Haru answered, ignoring the fact that they weren’t locked in. And that someone could have walked in. At any time. The entire night.

“I just assumed that you went home to take a bath like you usually do. I went to pick you up this morning and you weren’t there, so I just went to the pool to search for you. That still doesn’t explain why you both are naked though…”

“I mean, I was at practice and--” Haru started, but was interrupted by Kisumi.

“We had sex,” Kisumi announced bluntly with a big smile.

Makoto’s eyes widened. “I-I um, good for you?” Makoto spluttered out, trying to comprehend what was happening. 

Whipping his head to Kisumi, Haru narrowed his eyes before adding, “And probably won’t ever again.”

“Didn’t you watch Pinocchio? If you lie, your nose will grow big,” Kisumi said, smirking at Haru.

“Um… do you want me to leave you two alone?” Makoto asked awkwardly, glancing between the two nervously.

“NO.” Haru shot Kisumi a glare, daring him to argue.

“We’re fine, thanks Makoto. Haru’s ass is probably too sore for any of that,” Kisumi said, grinning. He then started to put his clothes back on.

Now blatantly ignoring Kisumi, Haru faced his entire body away from Kisumi and told Makoto, “We’re going. I missed breakfast so let’s get mackerel.”

“Sure um, goodbye Kisumi?” Makoto said, still very confused as to what happened. He didn’t think he wanted to know anyways.

“Bye, you guys! And Haru,” Kisumi pulled Haru close and kissed him right on the lips. “Text me later,” Kisumi told him, smirking. 

Ducking to grab his bag and hurriedly stuff the towel/blankets in while also shielding his red cheeks from view, he muttered out a quiet “Don’t call me during practices.” before leaving with Makoto.

Kisumi watched them go, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
